


Clean knees and movies

by Anime_Girl1303



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nishinoyia has a sweet tooth, small blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Girl1303/pseuds/Anime_Girl1303
Summary: Nishinoyia goes to see Asahi after he was practicing on his on and accidentally cut his knee and Asahi panics snd insists on making it better and Nishinoyia stays the night and they eat popcorn cuddle and watch movies.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 18





	Clean knees and movies

Nishinoyia hopped into the shower after practicing his revives he was excited he was staying over at Asahi’s house tonight and Asahi’s parents weren’t home that weekend so they could stay up at late as watching Movies as they want and eat whatever they want. 

Nishi didn’t bother to spike his hair again since they didn’t plan to go out unless it was to the shop at the bottom of the street for more drinks and snacks. Nishinoyia packed his backpack for the night and clothed for the next morning then stuffed as many boxes of Microwave popcorn his bag could fit and after struggling to close it he picked it up and put on the huge bag that was just under half the weight of he is. 

Noyia knocked on his boyfriends door and he jumped a little as it opened almost immediately. “Asahi~” he smiled widely. 

Asahi laughed a little at his tiny boyfriend and moved to let him. “Hey Nishi.” he closed the door and took Nishinoyia’s bag off his shoulder as Nishi took off his shoes. “What have you got in here?” 

“My clothes and stuff to wear to sleep my hair stuff and Popcorn! Lots of it.” Nishinoyia shrugged. 

Asahi smiled and shook his head and he looked down to see Nishinoyia’s leg with a little bit of blood still on it. “What did you do to your leg?” 

“Huh?” Nishi looked down and noticed the blood on his leg. “Oh I was practicing before I can here.” 

“It needs to be cleaned! You don’t want to get an infection or- or it gets dirt in it doesn’t heal properly.” Asahi started to go into a little bit of Panic. 

“Asahi it’s only a small cut and I didn’t notice why don’t we go clean it up now?” Nishinoyia asked, hoping to calm his boyfriend down. Noya took Asahi’s hand and pulled him upstairs the bag forgotten in-front of the door. 

Asahi pulled out the medical supplies from under the sink he always kept some incase he got hurt at practice but after he started dating the small hyper boy that was Nishinoyia he kept even more in his house and on him. 

Nishinoyia sat on the toilet and showed Asahi his leg. “It’s really not bad Asahi I promise.” 

“I know but I want to make sure it heals.” Asahi propped himself up on one knee and Put Nishinoyia’s foot of the other and cleaned his leg with a Medical wipe and put a plaster on it. “All done.” Asashi stood up and lifted up Noya then put him back down. 

“I can stand myself.” Nishinoyia huffed and crossed his arms. To Asahi it was the cutest sight his small boyfriend with his arms crossed and pouting and his unsettled fluffy hair. 

“You looked so small and cute I could t help myself.” 

“Don’t call me short!”

“Sorry Sweetie I couldn’t help it.” 

Noya’s face softened at the pet name and the short comment was immediately forgiven. “I just want to make popcorn.” 

Asahi nodded once. “What flavour?” He asked as they both walked down the stairs. 

“Lets make sweet and salty popcorn I can’t decide but don’t mix them!” 

Asahi chuckled. “I like that idea. Do you want to get the bowls and sweets my mum said we can have any of the stuff in the bottom cupboard she got them for us and I’ll take your bag upstairs and then we can make the popcorn?” 

Nishinoyia was already grabbing bowls by the time Asahi finished his sentence. “Of course I’ll pick the sweets.” 

Asahi kissed Nishinoyia’s cheek and took Nishinoyia’s bag up to his room and he made sure that the pillow fort he made on his bed was stable and comfortable.

“Asahi!” Came a yell from downstairs. “Are you ready to make popcorn yet!?”

“I’m just coming Nishi!” He yelled back and quickly headed downstairs to the kitchen. 

Nishinoyia had already taken out the two microwaveable bags from their multipack boxes and he put the sweet one into the microwave first and started the timer. “I love the popping sounds.” 

Asahi hummed in agreement. “It’s nice to listen to and it smells good. So what sweets did you pick?” 

“I picked Chocolate buttons, M&M’s the chocolate ones and skittles.” 

“You love chocolate and sweet things don’t you?”

“Well yeah! It’s the best.”

The microwave beeper loudly and Asahi took the bag out and put it into a bowl and he ripped open the bag and took all out the bits that didn’t pop and he heat up a pot and put them in with a lid. “Watch this.” A loud pop was heard from the pot and Nishinoyia watched the popcorn pop in the pot and once it was done Asahi put the popcorn into the bowl with the rest. 

“That’s so cool.” Noya asked as he put the other bag into the microwave and Asahi did the same thing with the salty popcorn. 

They carried the popcorn and sweets upstairs and settled into the blanket fort with all the bowls spread out infront of them and put in the first movie. Half way through the first one Asahi ate a salty bit of popcorn and a skittle and the same time to Nishinoyia’s horror. “Asahi that’s gross.” 

“What? No it’s delicious.” Asahi looked fake hurt and then kissed Nishinoyia with a smile. “You taste like popcorn.” 

“Yeah? Well you taste like a mix of salty popcorn and skittles.” 

Asahi laughed. “You don’t sound too mad.”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 6am and finished at 7am. Enjoy


End file.
